1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle door in which a door beam is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door beam for reinforcement is typically attached inside a vehicle door by welding, such as spot welding, or by mechanical fixing members, such as nuts and bolts. As a vehicle door that is provided with a door beam for suppressing deformation of the door towards a vehicle inner side upon lateral collision (hereinafter, referred to as a “side impact”) with another vehicle or the like, a vehicle door (a door structure) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-111380, for example, is known.
In the vehicle door described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-111380, a lower end portion of a beam extension portion extended downwards from a beam body portion extending in a front-rear direction of a door beam is overlapped in a vehicle width direction and is fixed to a lower reinforcing member that is provided at a lower end inside the door body and that extends in the front-rear direction of the vehicle.
However, the vehicle door disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-111380 merely overlaps and joins the lower end portion of the beam extension portion of the door beam to a portion on the vehicle outer side with respect to a surface of the lower reinforcing member on the vehicle outer side. In the vehicle door with the above structure, the rigidity of a joined portion between the beam extension portion of the door beam and the lower reinforcing member is low and the relative positional relationship between the lower end portion of the beam extension portion and the lower reinforcing member may be disadvantageously changed by crash induced load upon side impact.